The present invention relates to a fuel control valve for preventing the sudden acceleration of an automobile.
Generally, a throttle valve for controlling the amount of intake air is operated by an accelerator. If the throttle valve is opened by the accelerator, fuel is supplied with the air into an engine room.
If the throttle valve is excessively opened due to the inexperience or mistake of a driver or an exterior influence, a lot of fuel mixed with the air is supplied into the engine, resulting in the sudden increase of the output of the engine and leading to sudden acceleration.
When parking, if an object or a person is in front or behind the automobile, an accident could easily occur.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the problems involved in the related art, and to provide a fuel feeding apparatus including a fuel control valve, located in the proper position in an engine, for controlling the amount of a fuel, whereby the sudden acceleration of the automobile due to unknown reasons or the inexperience or mistake of the driver, is prevented.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fuel feeding apparatus capable of notifying a driver of the possibility of the sudden acceleration in time by operating an alarm sound and an alarm lamp.
In order to achieve the above objects, there is provided a fuel feeding apparatus for an automobile including a fuel tank, an engine supplied with fuel from a fuel tank by a fuel pump through a fuel feeding pipe, and a fuel return pipe for returning overflowed fuel to the fuel tank, the apparatus comprising: a fuel control valve, positioned in the proper position in the engine, for controlling the amount of fuel; a fuel inlet and outlet pipes provided in the fuel control valve; a main fuel feeding line for feeding the fuel to the engine through the fuel inlet and outlet pipes; an auxiliary fuel feeding line connected parallel to the main fuel feeding line; a solenoid valve for controlling the supply of the fuel of the main fuel feeding line according to a detected signal of a brake switch provided on a brake pedal; and an auxiliary fuel control valve having a fuel control screw for controlling the fuel; the auxiliary fuel feeding line including a check valve for opening/closing a bypass pipe according to the pressure of the auxiliary fuel feeding line, a bypass pipe returning residual fuel to the fuel tank; a main fuel feeding line including at its lower end a pressure sensitive switch operated according to a predetermined pressure when the pressure in the line fluctuates due to an exterior affect on the engine.
Preferably, signals of the brake and pressure sensitive switches are transmitted to a delay timer, and the delay timer operates an alarm sound, an alarm lamp, and a solenoid valve after a predetermined time.
The fuel control valve is provided on the upstream with a solenoid valve that prevents the increase of flow rate of the fuel passing through the fuel outlet pipe according to the pressure fluctuation in the fuel control valve when the engine is started and prevents a delayed starting phenomenon from happening due to a possible temporary fuel shortage, after excessive fuel flows in when the sudden acceleration mode is released and the engine is restarted.
According to the present invention, since the fuel feeding apparatus includes a fuel control valve, provided at a proper position in the engine, for controlling the amount of fuel, a sudden acceleration of the automobile due to unknown reasons or the inexperience or mistake of the driver or an exterior influence can be prevented.
Also, the driver is notified of the possibility of the sudden acceleration in time by the operation of an alarm sound and an alarm lamp.